


Fundraising

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikkai is in dire financial straits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundraising

**Author's Note:**

> Genie challenged. I obeyed. Serious crack.

**Fundraising**

Genichirou leveled a glare at his teammates. "I hate you all," he ground out. "Even you, Seiichi."

Seiichi blinked at him, eyes wide and disingenuous. "I don't see _why_," he said. "I'm in the same boat as you."

"No, you're not," Renji, ever precise, pointed out.

"Yeah," Niou agreed, before Renji begin listing all the ways their individual circumstances varied. "Buchou makes this get-up look _good_."

"Thank you, Niou," Seiichi murmured, adjusting the bunny ears perched atop his head. "Ah... Genichirou. Your garters are slipping."

"Is this," Genichirou growled, "the face of a man who _cares_?"

"Sanada-sempai," Akaya said, tugging at his corset, "if the rest of us are making an effort, you should, too."

Genichirou started to say that even tennis was not worth this indignity before scowling and stomping off (or the nearest approximation to stomping that high heels would allow), but Seiichi stopped smiling. "Genichirou. For the sake of the club."

He sighed, and dragged the garter back into position obediently. "Whose brilliant idea was this again, and why didn't anyone tell us the club was having money troubles sooner?"

"Niou's. We must have missed the memo," Yagyuu said.

One of the pre-Regulars stuck his head into the dressing room. "Um... if you're ready...?" he ventured, goggling at his sempai.

"Ready is not the word I would be using," Marui grumbled, under his breath. "Damn, do I have a run in my tights?"

"It's not noticeable," Jackal assured him.

Genichirou huffed out a sigh. "We'd better make enough money on this to get the books back in the black," he announced grimly, "because I am _never_ doing this again." And with that, he marched towards the door and the fangirls who had paid dearly for the privilege of viewing the one-time-only Tennis Club Floor Show Extravaganza.

\--end


End file.
